The Fake Lottery Ticket
by lilangel12
Summary: Very funny. This is my first Crash fic. Please be easy on me. And PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Coco's Trick

The Fake Lottery Ticket  
  
One day, Crash and Coco Bandicoot were watching "America's Funniest Home Videos," one of their favorite shows. There was one part where they had people playing tricks on other people with fake lottery tickets. They laughed so hard , they thought that they would pass out. During a commercial, Coco looked at the calendar. "March 31" Coco said to herself. Then, she realized something. "OH MY GOSH! TOMORROW IS APRIL FOOLS DAY! AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A TRICK TO PLAY ON CRASH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!" Then she had an idea. " A fake lottery ticket! Of course!" That night, while Crash was sleeping, Coco snuck out and got a fake lottery ticket. Then she wrote a fake love note to Crash. The next day, Crash screamed exitedly, waking up Coco. He told her about it, and then he read the note out loud. It said,   
"Dear Crash,  
  
Sorry that I wasn't able to be here today. I stopped by last night to drop off this note and this lottery ticket. Please scratch off this ticket for me.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admire"  
"Now for the fun part." Coco snickered to herself. Crash scratched off the ticket. Then, his eyes widened, and he started to scream. "I WON! I WON!" " how much did you win?" Coco asked, "10,000 DOLLARS!" he screamed. "Where can you redeem the money?" Coco asked. "You can redeem the money at your mama's house" he read out loud. "APRIL FOOLS!" Coco yelled. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." "Ahh!" Coco screamed as she ran. A half an hour later, after they were both worn out, Crash started laughing like crazy. "Why are you laughing?" Coco asked. "That trick was funny. REALLY funny." Crash said. "But remember, April Fools Day is not over. I still have my trick to play. You will never know when it comes, until it comes." Then, he laughed devilishly. 


	2. Chapter 2: Crash's Trick

The Fake Lottery Ticket Chapter 2, Crash's trick  
  
Crash: *Sigh* What am I gonna do?! I told Coco that a BIG trick was comming her way. I don't even HAVE a trick to play!  
*Decides to play a video game. While walking to the Play Station, he notices Coco typing on her laptop computer.*  
  
Crash: THATS IT! While Coco isn't looking, I'll take her laptop! Then, she'll start getting nervous, wondering where it is. While she's looking for it, I'll make a model of the laptop. Then, I'll show the model of the laptop to her, and SMASH IT!!! HAHAHAHA!  
*takes laptop*  
  
*later*  
  
Coco: Oh, hi Crash. Have you seen my laptop?  
  
Crash: Nope. Sorry sis.  
  
Coco: Oh darn! I can't find it anywhere.  
  
Crash: *pulls out model* Found it! *drops it* OOPS!  
  
Coco: CRASH!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!  
  
Crash: I DROPPED it! Thats what I did!  
  
Coco: *runs into room and slams door*  
  
*Polar, Pura, and Baby-T run into room. Polar holding frisbie.*  
  
Pura: Meow! (Play with us!)  
  
Polar: *Drops frisbie and rams into Crash*  
  
Crash: OW! Stop that! *Picks up frisbie and throws it. Pura, Polar, and Baby-T run after it, making lots of noise*  
  
Coco: What's with all of that racket?!? *comes out of room*  
  
Crash: *puts Coco's laptop down in front of him* APRIL FOOLS!!!!*  
  
Coco: What?! But, how?! I thought you dropped it on the floor and broke it!  
  
Crash: That was only a model that I made. I would NEVER do that!  
  
Coco: Yeah, right!  
  
Crash: No, really!!  
  
*At that second, Pura, Polar, and Baby-T runs into room, knocking Crash and Coco over.*  
  
Pura: Meow! *Drops frisbie on Coco's lap* Meow! (throw it! throw it!)  
  
*Coco throws the frisbie and Pura, Polar, and Baby-T all run out, chasing it. Crash and Coco try to follow, but are suddenly stopped by a curtian that falls in front of them with a picture of a monster on it.*  
  
Coco: AHHHHHHH! *Jumps about 3 feet high.*  
  
Crash: What the...  
  
*The curtian falls, revealing another curtian that says "April Fools!" in big letters. Then, that curtian falls, revealing Pura, Polar, and Baby-T who are laughing hystericly.* 


End file.
